mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hometown Heroes
Alleyway Attacks "Okay, so I need a loaf of bread, a stick of butter, and a gallon of milk. loaf of bread, a stick of butter, and a gallon of milk. loaf of bread, a stick of butter, and a gallon of milk." A young ebony skinned boy walked down a city block, chanting the tune aloud as he made his way to the supermarket. He stuck his headphones in as he walked past the many houses and kids playing along the street. Rap music played in his ears as the streets bustled around him, leading him down the block to the bodega, as Seth entered the door, the bell shook in the door and the man behind the counter greeted him with a nod. "A loaf of bread, a stick of butter, and a gallon of milk." Seth chanted to himself as he went through the thin and cramped aisles of the corner store, picking up his items and bringing them to the cashier. "Here ya go. How much is it?" The man picked up each item, looking at the names, not a single label on them and without scanning them, he looked back up to Seth. "It's gon be $9." Seth's eyes gleamed, as he pulled out a crisp ten from his pocket and ran back into the aisles, snatching a bag of ships and a lollipop from the shelves and threw them on the counter. "That too." Seth said with a smile as the man rung up his items and gave him a receipt and his bag, sending him on his way as he couldn't help but smile back at Seth. Seth nodded to the man and ran out of the door with his bag in tow, sticking his lollipop in his mouth and bopping to his music, today seemed to be a great day. ---- On the other side of town, Dylan was walking around. Dylan was in his final year at Marvel High School, and decided he'd take up one of his final internships back in his home city. He had already met up with his family and had been staying with them for the last few days. Dylan enjoyed patrolling the city. He recognized old friends, as well as some new ones from his time at Marvel. Plus, this way Dylan could advertise the Hero Agency he was going to join once he graduated, as well as promote himself as a Hero that would make their mark on the world. His radio buzzed as he walked, and he brought it up to his ear. "Bzz bzz... Potential Quirk usage violation in Highbridge near one of the supermarkets. Response team needed." it crackled. Dylan raised it to his mouth. "Drago here," he began. "I'll check it out." He attached the radio back to his side, and he started to transform. His legs grew talons, becoming covered in red scales. A massive red spiked tail burst from him, and his arms became red with scales and claws. Then he kicked off, maneuvering through the city he had known his entire life. ---- Seth made his way down the street, lost in the beat of the music he listened too, mumbling the lyrics under his voice. As he looked up to his surroundings, he was no longer on his way home, he must've taken a wrong turn because he was now in a separate part of town. "That's weird." Seth said to himself, though not a scent of worry on his body as he knew his hometown through and through. As he made his way back home, he walked past a dark alley, bright lights were seen flashing from inside, followed by the screams of what seemed to be a young woman. "What the hell?!" Seth remarked, he stared for a moment before holding his head down and walking past, then before he could make it more than a foot or two further, the voice cried out once again. "Help me!" Seth paused in his feet for a moment, he couldn't simply let what could be happening happen, so he turned on his feet and made his way into the alley. As he reached the end of the alleyway and the light grew closer, he peeked his head around the corner and was met by two large men and one small girl, one of the men with fire in his hands, the other man with scales and snake eyes. "C'mon baby, I know you want us. Stop playing so hard to get." The man remarked, inching closer and closer to the woman, his fire and friend keeping her at bay and stopping her from making any sudden movements. The men reached his hands to her legs, rubbing her up and down, inching closer to a place they surely shouldn't be. Seth gripped the wall in anger, he couldn't stand to see them attacking this woman, so he took action. Instantly a small translucent blue dome formed over the pair of men, encapsulating them. "What the hell! Is this you blondy?" The man yelled, standing up a bit, looking around as the dome only covered their lower half. Seth watched from the corner as they stood in his dome, took a deep breath and whispered "Rule: Eject." In an instant the two men were blasted up from where they stood, flying through the air before landing on the ground, though landing right in front of Seth. The pair looked up in unison, glaring at Seth as the girl ran down the alleyway in terror, thanking the gods for her own safety. "You little shit stain!" The snake scaled man remarked having landed on his partner. He leaped from the man's back and charged at Seth with great speed, faster than Seth could see. Out of pure reaction, the first dome dissipated, another forming over Seth as the man entered and just as happened before they were both shot out, Seth shot away from the pair and the man shot back into his partner who was just getting up. Seth had smashed into a trash can behind him do to him being shot away, his back aching in pain at the impact, leaving him a sitting duck as the pair got up, angrier than ever and making their way towards Seth. The sound of of scales against scales reverberated across the alleyway as Drago whipped his tail against the scale mans head, sending him crashing into the brick wall. An audible crack was heard. “Jimmy!” the other one called out, beginning to look around frantically. Drago kicked him to the side as he dropped from above, repositioning himself so he was in front of Seth. “Hello boys,” Drago began. “I thought I already took out the trash. Guess not.” The two men staggered up, the scale man hissing with his forked tongue and the other igniting himself in flames. “Boy, we’re about to fuck you up.” one of them spat. “Two on one? Get outta here, wannabe.” Drago smirked. His legs tensed for a moment and he blitzed forwards. He jammed one of the spikes on his tail into the scale mans shoulder before flicking him upwards and slamming him into the asphalt. More cracking bones as the asphalt caved in. Using the tail as support, Drago performed a double kick into the flaming mans body, sending him crashing against the brick wall. His head was the first to be slammed, and he quickly crumpled. Drago got back to his feet, reverting back to his human form. His jeans were torn from the transformation and so was his shirt. But it was fine, the kid was okay. The woman from earlier had run off. “Dispatch, I’ve got some creeps here.” he said into his radio. “Last mentioned allegations were right. Requesting pick-up team.” Drago, now back to Dylan, walked over to Seth. A black car pulled up down the alley as he did, and members from his agency began to collect the unconscious criminals. “Hey kid,” Dylan said. He offered a hand. “You good?” Seth grabbed onto his hand, his eyes still gleaming in awe at the display of the hero before him. He swiftly defeated two people without breaking a sweat and just like that he beckoned a wave of supporters behind him to pick them up, in as few words as possible, it was epic. "Yea, I'll be a'ight. My back hurts like shit though." Seth said in a normal tone, noticing how he was looking at the man and returning to his normal disposition, rubbing his back. "Tsss." As Seth stood up, his back began to sting once again. "Shit," Dylan said. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, bud. Thats my fault." he scanned the kid. There weren't any major injuries, so he'd be fine. "Hey, how about this? I'll take you for some ice cream. I'm supposed to question to make sure you're not not in shock, but I feel like ice cream would make it less formal." Seth's eye's squinted at Dylan and looked him up and down. "Isn't it weird for a white man to take a little black kid he just met, out for ice cream?" Seth remarked. Dylan laughed. "Hey, I'm still a kid too. Last year of High School!" he exclaimed. "You're clearly not in shock. Ya want me to walk ya home, bud?" "Nah, Ice cream's okay. My mom has my location as is and she's probably taking her nap right now, so she'll never know how long I was out. Seth responded, making his way out of the alley, beckoning Dylan to follow. Dylan followed Seth, waving at the team of Heroes collecting the criminals. They all smiled at Dylan with familiarity and respect. Despite not being a proper Hero yet, Dylan was still recognized as someone who would rise through the ranks rapidly once he did. And he honestly hoped he did, so he would have more of an influence to help save people. He turned to face Seth. "So, how old are ya?" he asked. "And sorry if what I did in the alleyway to those guys spooked you." "I'm 10, but people always think I'm older because of how tall I am. And also, I've seen worse on my walk home from school." Seth said, making his way out of the alley and looking onto the street. . "So we walking, or can you drive?" Seth questioned. Dylan smiled. "Don't worry, I can drive. The cars on its way from the agency. It'll be here in a bit." he said, leaning against a wall. "So, what's your name anyways?" "It's Seth." Seth responded, checking the time on his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "So what's yours?" Seth questioned back. "Dylan." the student responded. "I've got my provisional Hero license, so what I did was all legal. Don't worry." "Damn, I feel like it would've been cooler if you were a vigilante." Seth remarked with a slight laugh, slowly warming up to the current situation. "Yeah, yeah." Dylan jested. "But, being a Hero would be sick. My plans to become one of the best. More influence, more I can help people." "Nice, I'll see where you are in five years." Seth remarked with another laugh, looking down the street to see if there are any oncoming cars. And Seth would not be disappointed. A hot-red sports car pulled up, seemingly by itself. Dylan hopped into the drivers seat. "Hop in the front." Dylan called out. "I don't wanna look like a driver." "Oh shit! This car is dope! Do you get this just for being a senior in high school? Might give me more reason to go." Seth said, stepping into the passenger seat and looking in awe at the car's interior, like a kid in a candy store. "Nah, nah." Dylan replied. The car began to drive on its own, like some form of magic. In reality it was just the newest automated system. The teen turned to face Seth. "Nah, I got this as a gift from my agency for being good at what I do and always picking them. Trying to become a Hero has some pretty cool material perks. On top of the whole fulfillment thing." "So you just gotta be the best?" Seth said, poking and prodding at all the buttons he could see and get his hands on. "That's the plan," Dylan began. The buttons Seth were hitting were just convoluted AC buttons in all honesty. There weren't much to begin with either. "Though, I've got this friend. He's trying to be the best too. It's kinda like a mini-competition between us." "That sounds nice. who's winning your mini competition?"Seth asked, sitting back and enjoying the plush seats as he awaited Dylan's response. "I say me." Dylan replied. "He says him. Its hard to say. We've got vastly different Quirks, but one common goal. To be the best Hero." Dylan tilted his head. "You know what you're gonna do when you're older?" "Not really. I've always just wanted to make enough money to support my family. I used to wanna be a hero, but not so much now." Seth responded, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Hey, how do you connect a phone? I wanna play some music." Dylan gestured towards the object that seemed to be some form of wireless charger. "Place it on that. It'll play the music." he said. Dylan did frown slightly. "Why don't you wanna be a Hero anymore?" "Because heroes die, and if I die what happens to everyone else?" Seth placed his phone on the dock and the music began blasting through the stereo, it was rap of course, though, nothing too heavy. Dylan shrugged. "Just don't die. Be strong." he said. It was simple, but an ideal he followed. "If you die without a bang, you're just a guy in a costume. Heroes save people and give them hope. Can't do that if you're dead." "Hm." Seth took the words into consideration, he had never really heard another perspective, especially not one of a hero. He'd been so set in his own thoughts, he never thought of anything around it. He stayed silent, listening to the music and occasionally rapping along with it. The car came a halt, parallel parking cleanly. Dylan hopped out of the car, smiling at the sight of the parlour. "Sammy's Parlour's got the best ice cream. I remember coming here all the time when I was younger." "Let's hope they still got the best." Seth walked around the car and entered the parlor to be greeted with a magnificent milky white room with a multitude of flavors lining its shelves and a warm smile at the front register. "There so much, how do I pick?" "Mr. Souza!" Dylan exclaimed. The man behind the register beamed at the sight of Dylan. "Dylan! Look at ya! You've gotten so big!" he proclaimed. "I hear you're quite a big shot down at that school of yours." Dylan laughed. "You're too kind, Mr. Souza." "Who's the kid?" "Oh, he got involved with some creeps. I got him out of it. Buying him some ice cream." Dylan replied. Mr. Souza smiled. "Good on ya, Dyl! You're gonna make us all proud." Dylan smiled. "Thank you. Hey, could I get my regular?" Mr. Souza laughed this time. "The Drago Deluxe? You got it! On the house today." he exclaimed, moving to the back. The man grabbed a massive bowl, placing in a triple scoop of each of the 31 one flavours they had, drizzling it with chocolate syrup and sliding it over. Dylan's smile widened. "God," he began. "I missed this. Seth, order what ya like. I'll pay." "Can I get two waffle cones, I'll just have some of his." Seth held up a two with his hands as he spoke, watching as the man filled a large bowl with a whole lot of ice cream. Dylan slide a 20 over to Mr. Souza, telling him to keep the change. Dylan grabbed his gargantuan bowl of ice cream and began to chow down once he sat at a table. By the time Seth was near the table, Dylan was about half-way done. "Have you never heard of a brain freeze?" Seth laughed, taking a few scoops of what he liked from the pile before Dylan devoured the entire bowl. Dylan laughed. "Nah, I need 500,000 calories every 3 days. This right here is like 10,000 calories. I've gotten used to brain freezes, my dude." "I'm assuming that's because of your quirk. What is your quirk anyways." Seth questioned, taking a lick of his ice cream, delighted by its flavors. "Red Raptor." Dylan replied. "It's from this accidental Quirk Marriage. Basically, I can turn into a giant red dinosaur. I can also control what parts of me transform." he continued. "You got a Quirk? Whats it like?" "Sounds cool. Mine's an accidental quirk marriage to I guess, it basically lets me to boss space around if that makes any sense." Seth remarked before going on. "Wanna see?" Dylan smirked. "Legally, I can't allow it. But like," he began. "You can use a bit of it on your ice cream there. Something subtle though." "Buzz kill." Seth said with a slight laugh, raising his hands for a moment as two small blue spheres appeared in the air, one over the last few bits of ice cream in Dylan's bowl and one over his ice cream. "Rule: Teleport." In an instant, the ice cream was moved from the bowl to Seth's cone before dissipating into the air. "Voila!" Seth remarked with a smile. "And there's more where that came from." Dylan raised a brow. "That's pretty sick." he said. "Shame you're not gonna be a Hero." "Who knows, maybe I'll be a hero after all." Seth joked before going on. "What school do you go to anyway?" "Marvel High School." Dylan replied. "One of the best Hero schools out there. Though, you'd have to be real good to get in." Dylan continued, teasing Seth. "I can be really good, my quirk's already A1, best of the best." Seth remarked, taking a hardy bite out of his waffle cone with a large crunch. "Marvel High School sounds nice though, think I've heard of it." Dylan smiled. "If your Quirk's so good, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to become a Hero. It's pretty fun." "If I could do shit like you did and get nice ass cars, I'd love too!" Seth took the final bite of his second cone. wiping his mouth with a napkin on the table Dylan laughed. "They teach you how to be badass. You just gotta go that extra step to be like me." he said. "And if you do well on your internships, expect some nice-ass cars." "I wonder if they'd give me a new phone, this one isn't really working that great anymore, though, I would probably have another one before then." Seth remarked, scratching his chin for a moment. "Be good at what you do, and you've got this." Dylan mentioned. "Got it." Seth responded. "Should we go then, I can see you went in on that bowl of ice cream." Seth asked, standing up and straightening out his back and shirt, his back had a slight ache, but nothing too severe. Dylan shot back up. "You headin' home?" "Yep, gotta get there before my mom wakes up, can't have her thinkin' I'm dead." Seth remarked, walking to the door in front of Dylan with his hands in his pockets. The trainee sighed, hopping in his car. "Hey," he called out. "Next time I see you, you better be at Marvel. Be strong." Dylan continued, tapping a button. The cars engine ignited before pulling out and zooming off quickly. The last thing Seth would've seen of Dylan would've been a peace sign as the car took a sharp turn around the corner. "Damn, I was kinda hoping he could give me a ride." Seth remarked with a laugh, pulling the bag of chips from his bag, pondering on Dylan's words as he made his way home, kicking a can as he walked down the street, turning a corner and disappearing down the street. Neighbors in Paradise Seth made his way to a large apartment building, sticking his key in the large gated doors and making his way in and checking his mailbox on the way. Seth pressed the elevator buttons that took him to the 8th floor where he made his way down the halls and to his apartment, the door still opened as he left it, which was a whole lot less than safe. "ZZZZZZZ." Loud snoring echoed through the halls as Seth's mother sat in a large love seat, leaned back, her shoes off, drifted into a deep sleep. Seth quickly put the items away and snuck back out of the house, going one door over and giving it a hardy knock as he finished the rest of his chips from earlier. "I hope he's home, I gotta tell him about my day, shit's crazy." Seth mumbled to himself. “Clank, clank, clank!” The sound of someone hammering frantically echoed throughout the empty house. A ten year old Alex Reyker sat in his makeshift workshop in a corner of his room. Pieces of metal filled the floor, and some copper gears hung from the ceiling. The room was dark, with the exception of a strong white light illuminating little Alex’s work desk. The young boy stuck his tongue out, as he desperately tried to put two pieces together. On his face he wore some worn out goggles, while he head-banged over the music he heard from his headphones. “Take me, to the other siiideee!” He sang as he grabbed a wrench, and began twisting on some bolts. He was all in, 100% of his undivided attention was poured in this new battle robot he was about to finish. However, a delicate touch snapped him out of nirvana. “Alex dear!” “Uhaaaaah!” The kid was startled, jumping from his chair and falling to the side. “Aaah! Moom!” Alex’s mom chuckled, as she looked to her adorable son’s recent invention. “Wow, did you make that? My little boy is so talented,” she said with a smile. “No mom! Don’t look, it’s not finished yet!” Little Alex exclaimed as he struggled to get up, having had a few metal pieces fall on top of him. “Okay, sorry, sorry, I didn’t see anything.” Said Lenora jokingly. “I just came to tell you, your friend is knocking on the door.” “Oh! Why didn’t you say so sooner!” Said Alex with excitement on his voice, as he jumped to his feet and ran past his mom, reaching the apartment door quickly. He opened it, still with dust on his face, and saw his neighbor, whom he greeted with a huge smile. “Oi, Seth!” He looked at his watch, another one of the gadgets he had made himself. “You’re late!” He pointed his index finger at Seth’s forehead, poking the child repeatedly. "You won't believe what just happened." Seth remarked, walking into Alex's house past him almost as if it was his own home. "So I was going to the grocery store when I heard- Hey Mrs. Reyker." Seth paused in his story, waving to Alex's mother as he busted into the apartment. "C'mon Alex, I'll tell you in your room, there are too many ears here. This is top secret stuff." Seth mentioned, beckoning Alex to follow him as he headed to his room. "Aight!" Alex wiped his face up, as he hurried with Seth to his messy room. "Don't come in mom! This is top secret!" He said as he shut his door. Alex's room wasn't too big, neither small. However, it felt cramped given the amount of scrap and stuff just sitting around on the floor, gadgets, toys and tools, yet much different to other parents, Alex's mom didn't harass the young boy over cleaning his room, as he had the habit of doing so whenever he lost a tool and desperately needed it. Strangely enough, some of these tools or pieces weren't made of regular plastic, metal or any other common material. In fact, they had one color, violet in most cases. Also, instead of a bed, Alex had a hammock hanging from the ceiling, and even had the space to hang another one, for whenever Seth slept over. With a loud screechy noise, Alex pulled his stool away from his desk, and gave it to Seth for him to sit, while he grabbed another one that he had in the corner of the room, swatting aside all the random things it had on it. He opened a piece of a chocolate bar, as he threw another one to Seth. He leaned forward and whispered to Seth, after giving a bite to his chocolate bar, "So..."munch, munch"..."what's this top secret stuff?" Seth caught the chocolate bar, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth, letting it stay there while he climbed up on the stool and into the hammock, laying down in Alex's own bed. "I fought with a Pro-Hero against two villains, then he took me out...for ice cream." Seth said in a very serious and slow tone, looking Alec dead in the eyes as he spoke and taking a snappy bite out of the chocolate bar. "I even have an injury to prove it, my back has a bruise." Seth said excited, pulling up his shirt to show the bruise on his back, pointing to it in all different spots trying to reach to his back. Alex's eyes widened in astonishment as he took a closer look. "Woaah! You already have some battle scars, Seth!" He leaned back and stomped the floor. "Ah! There you go again, getting waaay ahead of me!" "Tch!" The little boy stood up and gave a challenging stare to his friend, he picked up what seemed to be an unfinished gadget and fiddled with it. "You even have a cool quirk!" He looked around at the few machinations created by his own quirk, represented by being died in a single color. "I can only create these small stuff...And I can barely even use other colors!" "He then lightly slapped his face and sat back on his chair. "Ahh! Forget that...so tell me, who was this hero?..." The kid then gasped and whispered, "Was it Adamant, or was it Myrddin?! Those are my favorites!" He finished exclaiming, before suddenly remembering this was a top-secret conversation. "Yup. True. True." Seth nodded in accordance with Alex's praises, pulling his shirt down over his back with a grin on his face. "You're cool too tho, we're only ten bro. We'll both get even stronger." Seth said, reassuring Alex of his strength and usefulness. "Also, I may have dragged it when I said hero. He's more like a hero in training, he has a dope ass red car though." Seth remarked with a small bead of sweat. "He goes to that big school in the city for heroes, the one that Myrddin and Apeiron went too. He said he was interning at some agency and he got sent to help me out." Seth ranted, leaning back into the hammock, getting more comfortable as he polished off the bar of chocolate “Aah!” Alex exclaimed. “That’s cool! Though...” his eyes got somber. “I don’t know if I’ll ever become strong. My quirk is too hard to handle, and it hurts sometimes to use it. Even mom said my quirk is the result of hers and dad’s, which are already so difficult to control.” Alex moved to his desk, and began fiddling with some gadgets. “I’ll be better off becoming a support guy...but you, Seth!” He turned back to his friend, lying down on the hammock. “You’ll become a cool hero! I know it!” "Of course I'll become a dope hero, but I know you'll be right by my side too." Seth said strongly, looking to a somber Alex. "So what if your quirk is hard to control, so is mine! But I know you'll be able to control it, and when you do you'll be an awesome hero." Seth remarked in a stoic tone, stepping down from the hammock and pumping his fist out at Alex for a fist bump. Category:Lemasters30